The teleportation problem
by Idon'tlikeusernames99
Summary: Twilght Sparkle is waking up in Discords bed,repeatedly, neither knows how or why this keeps happening, and she's getting pretty sick of it, so she says...
1. Unpleasantly, Pleasantly Surprised

Twilght felt pleasantly warm, she cuddled into the source of this 'warmth' radiating from behind her, pressing her fur into it and sighing in bliss. Her covers felt heavier and something had its arm draped over her stomach. It was delightful.

Wait a minute, twilght froze, a sickening feelings of dread dropping in the pit of her stomach, her eyes shot open and she bolted up, this was NOT her room. She sucked in a breath before turning her head, and with teeth clenched, she turned.

"Discord?!"

Discords response told her that he was still asleep, she could only growl.

"...Hmmm?"

He cracked open a red and yellow eye.

"Oh, hello princess, what an unpleasant surprise, what are you doing in my room?"

twilghts response was to glare, before scowling and responding with,

"I could ask the same thing, discord, why did I wake up in your bed?"

twilght was now flapping her wings furiously with an angry expression and arms crossed, hovering above the bed, which was translucent and appeared to be filled with a jello like substance, of which she didn't care to know, or want to.

-"Its a pudding bed by the way"

"huh?"

-"never mind"

she scowled

"Answer the question discord, now!

he sighed,

"I don't know. "

she narrowed her eyes,

"don't play games with me mister!"

Discord look honestly confused.

"Honestly, I have no idea what your talking about"

Her expression softened noticeably.

"W-what?, b-but I-I was, you were... you honestly don't know? "

He lifted a furry eyebrow

"I'm pretty sure lying to royalty is treason"

Twilght bit her lip

"I'll let it go this time discord, but if this happens again, I'll have to report it to princess celestia"

-"It's not my fault you can't control your 'teleporting'"

"Excuse me? "

~he can't honestly be blaming me, he's the only pony,-errr, draconicis, in all of equestria with THAT kind of of power~

-"nothing"

"...that's what I thought. Now, how am I supposed to-"

'Snap!'

For a few seconds, twilght was dumbfounded when she found herself back in the library, then she realized that discord had teleported her back.

"That just proves my point!" she grumbled, throwing her hoofs into the air.

Back at the castle, discord was slightly dumbfounded himself, what in the hay would make him do THAT sorta thing? "At least she stopped her incesive yapping..." He should have complete control of his magic, unless... oh no, dear celestial please no! The same feeling twilght had that morning settled into his stomach, this couldn't end well...

Authors Note: This is my first fanfic, so don't hate TO hard ^-^ thanks for reading, review if ya want.


	2. Uncomfortably, Comfortably, Comforted:

To spike, Twilghts number one assistant, the day had been pleasantly normal..That was until he was getting pushed out the door, and being told he was to spend the weekend with Rarity, not that it was a bad thing.

Twilght, on the other hoof, had been a little jittery from the events of that morning. Luckily, for her, spike was still sleeping when she got back.

She felt as though she had committed some sort crime, and why wouldn't she? She had slept, WITH DISCORD! Of all the ponys in Ponyville. She would have rather woken up next to Granny Smith! Okay...wait, she took that back...errrg.

Although it wasn't her fault, in any way, it was still a VERY embarrassing to think about. Everytime the thought surfaced, crimson would flare across her cheeks. That sort of thing was to be expected from a mare who's spent barely anytime around the opposite gender.

So twilght was facing no chances of anyone finding out, should it happen again. She had spoken to Rarity earlier about how the fashionista pony needed some help around the boutique, and Twilght needed a little free time herself. Although for her sake, she hopped Rarity didn't think of 'free time' as looking at new issues of 'Play Stallion'.

The arrangement was made that spike would spend the weekend with Rarity, his love-strucken face showed that he had no problem with this.

And that left nothing for Twilght to do but get some well-deserved study time. Even though she had began with studying owls, she found herself reading up on malfunctioning spells, but to no avail.

It was late, VERY late, to say the mare in the library was tired, was an understatement. She didn't even make it half way up the stairs before she found them just as inviting as a warm bed, and decided to lay down right there. Almost as soon as her eyes had closed, she was gone in a white flash, her body recognizing this new area was a more suitable resting place, she couldn't help but to snuggle into it.

As soon as she opened her eyes, she knew where she was.

Great.

"Discord...Discord,Wake up! "

She was trapped, and got no reponse from the chimera. She was being hugged like teddy bear, she had tried to wiggle out, but it had only made the restraints tighten. She stopped struggling for a breath, her face was pink, and she was quite hot, when she realized her predicament, the pink darkened to red.

"Grrr, you asked for this Discord! "

She swung her hoof backwards, hitting Discord in a very sensitive spot

"Yeeeowwww!"

He let her go and rolled onto the floor, hunched over with a look of serious pain. She bolted and flew up in much the same position of the previous morning.

"Great Lord Sun-Butt!, What in all of equestria was that for Twilght?"

She rolled her eyes,

"I told you to let me go!"

He was now laying on the floor, he looked somewhat like a lion.

"Couldn't you have just used your magic? I was sleeping for Moon-butts sake!"

Twilghts face went a little pale.

"Haha... oh, yeah.. that's right, hehehe magic, my mistake"

Discord looked annoyed.

"I can't believe they made YOU princess, celestial must be going senial."

-"Discord take that back! don't talk about princess celestial like that!

He scoffed

"But it's true! "

Her eyes narrowed.

"That's it, I'm reporting you to princess celestial"

She stopped flying and began walking towards the door.

"This behavior is unaccepta-ACK!

-"Let's no go jumping to conclusion now princess, we can talk this over like civilized adults"

Her expression portrayed annoyance, but to be honest, this wasn't a matter she would like other ponys to know about...

"Let go of my tail Discord"

-"As you wish my princess" He let her tail go with a very dramatic bow.

"I am humbly at your service"

"Discord If you can't take this seriously, I'm going to tell celestial! "

-"Oh, alright...ya big party pooper.."

She sighed...

"Discord, whats really going on here?"

-"It seems, I may...or may not...behavingamalfunctionwithmymagic

"What?"

He took a deep breath.

" I said, I may be having a malfunction controlling my magic"

She looked puzzled

"What in the hay does THAT have to do with me waking up in your bed? hmmmm?"

He coughed, averting his eyes. A light pink burning over his muzzle.

"Well, my subconscious seems to deem you necessary in my dreams"

Twilght was in shock.


	3. Un-Nervously, Nervously, Nervous:

Twilght stood in shock looking at Discord, he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"D-discord, what exactly do you mean by-hey! no-no no no no no, don't snap your-"

In a flash she was back at the library, not even able to finish her sentence before she was teleported back.

"Awww buck, why that arrogant little...hmmm,I wonder exactly what he means by that, mabey he likes...no, that doesn't make any sense at-

-"What doesn't make sense?

Twilght turned to be greeted by a bright pink mare with a mane resembling cotton candy.

"AHHH!, Pinkie? when did you get here, and how...?"

Pinkies grin stretched from ear to ear.

"Hey Twilght!"

"Oh, I've been here for aboooooout...two days!"

-"What, what?"

"You wanna know what reeeallly doesn't make sense?

-"I"

"This one time, I was making these cupcakes, Oh! and the batter was yuuuuummmy, anyway, when I took them out, they had turned into MUFFINS!

-"Pinkie..."

"Although derpy really like them, I wonder if"

-"PINKIE! "

"Oh, hey Twilght, when did you get here? "

Twilght planted a hoof on her face, how much had Pinkie seen? Had she really been here for two days? And if so, then she would have noticed that Twilght had been gone all night! Oh no, If pinkie were to tell, Then Rarity and Spike would get suspicious, Then all her friends would find out! And then the Princess Celestial and everyone would ask where she had been! And what would she say then?!

Twilghts eyes had widened, her face had paled, and a hair had popped out of place...

-"Gotcha!"

"W-what?"

-"I've actually been sleeping in Fluttershy's basement! and boy,can that mare snore!"

Twilghts face fell flat, and Pinkies eyes drifted to the side as she snorted at her own joke,Yup, this was Pinkie after all, wait, Fluttershy snores?

-"Gotcha, AGAIN!, I've been at Sweet Apple Acres!"

Twilght shook her head..

"So what where you doing in the library anyways pinkie?"

-"Oh, me and Gummie were playing hide-n-seek, and I just know he's here, I can smell him..."

Twilght gave a questioning look at Pinkie, when she squinted her eyes, pressed her muzzle to the floor and began sniffing around the entire library.

"Okayyyy then pinkie, I'm gonna go talk to Fluttershy... I'll see you later?"

-"LOUD AND CLEAR CAPTAIN!"

Pinkie's screeching made her covered her poor ears and she retreated out the library as fast as her hoofs would carry her.

"Fluttershy?...Fluttershy?"

Knock. Knock. Knock...

-"Oh um...just a minute, i-is that you Twilght?"

The soft and gentle murmuring voice from behind the wooden door told Twilght the shy yellow Pegasus was indeed home, and it was then that Twilght realized she didn't really know WHAT she was here to talk about exactly.

~just Discord in general, I guess~

"Yes Fluttershy, it's me"

-"No, Angel Bunny, I have to go get the door for Twilght, Later Angel, I promise, Oh, Don't be mad Angel..."

The door cracked open, and two wide cerulean green eyes stared up at her.

-"Oh hello Twilght, please do come in..."

Fluttershy opened the door fully and stepped aside, allowing the violet alicorn into her home.

-"Would you like some tea Twilght?...and um, if you don't mind me asking, what brings you here? Is there something you want to talk about?"

"No thank you Fluttershy, but there is...something I wanna talk to you about..."

-"Oh my Twilght, I didn't do something wrong, did I? I'm very very sorry I-I-"

Fluttershy, having jumped to conclusions, was already on the verge of tears and sniffling.

"NO, no no, you haven't done anything wrong Fluttershy, I just came to ask you about Discord"

Fluttershy's face brightened.

-"Oh, that's such a relief, I'm sorry if I worried you, I didn't mean to. What about Discord do you want to talk about? Did HE do something wrong, oh my, I hope not.."

"No Flutters, nopony, and no draconequus, have done anything wrong. Has he visited your lately, by any chance? "

-"Oh, well, yes actually, just yesterday, why?"

"Did he seem...off to you? Or was he acting strange? Any magic malfunctions? "

-"N-no Twilght, not that I can recall, well I mean he did..."

"What did he do Fluttershy? Spit it out!"

Fluttershy gave a nervous squeal and shrunk down to the ground.

-"I-I um, well, he..he..-"

"FLUTTERSHY!"

-"EEP!"

Twilght let out a breath.

" I'm sorry Fluttershy... take your time"

-"No, it's my fault Twilght, I need to stop being so scared all the time..."

"So what happened then?"

-"Oh, that, well, He put me in a cage"

"WHAT?"

Twilght's eyes went as big as saucers, but a thought she REALLY wished hadn't come to mind surfaced, Did that cage come with a collar? She pushed it away, Ughhh...

-"Oh no Twilght, it wasn't his fault, he said he'd been having trouble controlling his magic lately"

Twilght raised an eyebrow.

"Did he say why? Or for how long?"

-"No, but the cage wasn't that bad really, it had a cute little blanket with baby duckies, and a bowl filled with daisies...oh! and a water bottle, it was very cozy, and a nice size to!"

Twilght had to give fluttershy a soft smile, she had to be the only pony, in all of Equestria, who put in the situation, wouldn't be angry. She was about to ask another question when-

"AHHH!"

-"Eeeep!"

Both the ponies screamed in fright, a loud thunder-clap had shook the whole cottage, and the sound of rain was as loud as galloping horses from above. The sky had darkened from a bright cheery yellow, to an ominous gray in mere 's horn lit up, it was almost completely black in the room.

"It's okay Fluttershy, I'll go light some candles"

Twilght glanced down, Fluttershy was now cowering and shaking with fright under Twilght's much larger wings.

-"T-Twilght, is it okay if I come with you? "

Twilght chuckled.

"Of course it is Fluttershy, besides, I don't know where they are"

-"Oh, right"

Fluttershy walked underneath her wings until there were five candles burning in the room.

-"Thank you Twilght, it looks really bad out there, you can stay here tonight if your want, i-if that's okay with you"

Fluttershy had been staring out the window, and had turned around to smile at her.

"Thank you Fluttershy,I don't think I'd have a very fun time going home in THAT weather... I'd much rather sleep here"

-"It'll be just like a sleepover! , oh, but do be careful of Angel, he may try to cut you're mane while your asleep..."

Twilght's eyes buldged.

"He may WHAT?!"

-"Well, I don't know if he does it to otherponys, but I've caught him a few times. Mabey he doesn't like my mane or something..."

Twilght was in for a loooong night.

She didn't get very much sleep, that is to say that two beady little black eyes had been glaring at her all night, and she wasn't sure exactly WHEN she fell asleep, but she didn't hold out very long. She was also wondering if her mane was still intact when she found, that once again, she had awoke next to large furry, chaotic being.

"Again?"

She got nothing but a murmur as Discord hugged her close and snuggled his face into her mane. She turned pink. And try as she might, she couldn't suppress the giggles that escaped her lips.

She huffed, she might as well get used to this.. besides, this was KINDA comfortable... plus, she needed more rest.

The gentle breathing ruffling her fur, and the rhythmic heart beats were lulling her back to sleep...

"Damn you Discord..."

She let out a yawn, But just before her eyes shut, A tiny, Mouse-like voice squeaked from somewhere behind her.

-"U-um...Twilght, I don't mean to bother you, you just look soo comfortable, but um, can you let me out of this cage?..I kinda have to, um...pee, and I don't wanna soil this lovely baby duckie blanket"

Twilght's eyes widened in shock.

She wasn't sleepy anymore.


	4. Uncontrollably, Controllably, Controlled

Uncontrollably, Controllably, Controlled:

Few things registered in the alicorns mind when the voice of a shy sweet Pegasus was heard behind her, along with the clicking of a hoof against a metal bar.

Discord's.

Room.

Fluttershy.

Cage.

Bad.

For what seemed like an endless minute, Twilight froze, her blood running cold. Then, in a burst of magic, kicking hoofs, and flailing appendages, she practically flew from the bed.

"F-f-f-flu-flu-flu-flu..."

-"Fluttershy?"

"Mhm, Yes, Fluttershy...what are you doing here?"

-"Well,I'm not exactly sure either Twilight, but I'd like to use the bathroom please. "

That had been Twilights guess, another odd side-effect of Discord's magic.

"Oh! Err, right, I'm sorry."

Twilight fumbled with getting the lock open using her hoofs, before remembering she could just use her horn.

-"Oh no Twilight, it's me who should be sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you're slumber.."

Twilight paused and looked down, with a familiar burning feeling over her muzzle. "Um..Fluttershy...WHAT exactly was I doing, in you're opinion? "

-"Well, you were cuddling with Discord, weren't you?"

She groaned in unison with somepony behind her, surprised he had said nothing this whole time.

"No Fluttershy, just like you, I have no idea why I'm here, you are to tell nopony about this, Ok?"

-"Oh, alright then Twilight, even Discord? "

"...Ummm, Fluttershy, I'm sure he already knows."

-"Oh, right.." Fluttershy had a light blush from embarrassment when Discord finally decided to join the conversation.

-"You know princess, I'm getting pretty tired of these absolutely horrendous awakenings, I might just have to tell Celestia myself..."

Fluttershy looked confused, and Twilight just turned to glare at him.

-"Wait, tired...? does that mean it's happened before?... Twilight, are you and Discord-"

"NO! "

Twilght looked horrified.

"No no no no no, you see Fluttershy-"

-"I, am having trouble with my magic my dear friend, and Twilight is being summoned by it"

He glided over to her, curling his long body around her, blocking escape.

"Riiiiiight! but now it seems YOU'RE somehow involved to Flutters, I'm sorry"

Twilght strained to get out of her bonds.

-"No, It's quite alright Twilight... but I really have to use the potty"

-"Not a problem my dear Fluttershy! "

With a click of his fingers, Fluttershy vanished in a burst of bright magic.

"You sent her back?" -"But of course!, she had to pee, but now... we can be alone..."

Twilight grimaced and magiced herself out of Discord's hold.

"Don't even go THERE Discord"

She shivered with feigned disgust and watched with an unentertained face as he rolled on the floor laughing at her discomfort.

"Whats wrong Twilight, don't like the decor? I can change that you know"

He smirked at her and wiggled his eyebrows, then clicked the fur on his tail, changing the bedroom scenery into shades of red velvet and satin, complete with rose petals, candles, and suggestive music. He layed down on the bed smirking. Her face matched the bedsheets.

"DISCORD! That is NOT funny! "

-"I'm sorry to say princess, but I find your face absolutely hilarious!"

Discord looked like he was about to burst, and he did, rolling on the floor and howling with laughter as Twilight grinded her teeth together in frustration, the room changed back to normal, and the music faded into the background.

"DISCORD!, What is going on here?"

-"hmmm? "

she sighed, placing a hoof against her forehead.

"WHY, Is you're magic doing this, and WHY am I involved? "

-"Oh, that? I figured that out yesterday"

Her eye twitched.

"AND?"

-"Well, it appears, that being held in stone for thousands of years did nothing to stop my magic from accumulating"

"So... it's just pent up and needs to be let loose?"

-"Twilight, if I were to just 'Let my magic loose' we'd all die"

"WHAT!?"

-"Yup"

"Well, what are you supposed to do? can't you just go to a different dimension and let it loose there? Y-you can't just let this keep happening..."

she didn't know why, but the thought of not waking up next to him in the morning, left her feeling...cold.

"It's not that simple my dear, my magic is meant to cause chaos in THIS world, and beacuse of the time I spent in stone, that balance was I upset...so unless something really chaotic were to happen, this IS going to keep happening"

"B-but...I...Wait, what about everything that HAS, like sombra, and queen c-"

-"No, they didn't do anything chaotic, just plain evil.

"But isn't that...?"

-"There was no fun involved in doing it, all planned, no chaos"

"Hmm, well...I guess, but what would be a big chaotic event?"

-"Everything Celestia doesn't let me do I suppose"

Twilight tilted her head.

"If it's to save equestria I'm sure she'll let you Discord"

-"She wouldn't believe me, and I'd probably just end up back in stone, which would cause something MUCH worse"

"Well what will happen if this continues? "

-"Hmmmm, I'm not entirely sure... but my best bet is one of two things, A, random things will keep happening, progressing at a slow rate until everything is evened out,in a harmless way, or B, random places all over Equestria will be sent into an apocalyptic type state for hundreds of years, along with the death of thousands of ponys, and The Elements becoming useless while the balance is evened out.

"WHAT!? well which is it?"

-"Depends on how much chaos ponys caused while I was gone..it was chaos by fillies who freed me the first time"

"So... option A?"

-"hopefully, I'm not entirely sure"

Twilight gulped.

"So if the enough chaos from ponys were to be created, this could possibly be stopped? "

-"No, regular ponys won't have enough influence, it'd have to be an important figure, or a strong magical being, to cause a big enough impact"

She gave him a strange look.

"Discord, if this is some type of-of game!, I swear, I'll have you back in stone before you can snap your claws, I SWEAR BY CELESTIA!"

-"Honestly Twilight, do you really believe I'd risk losing my only friend and putting her in danger for power? "

"Well..."

-"Twilight Sparkle! I'm hurt, do you have no trust in me? "

"You know I don't trust you Discord, you've given me no reason to."

-"That's quite rude princess... even from you, I'd expect that from somepony like Rainbow Dash, but you... I'd thought you might be more willing to trust me. "

Twilight felt hurt

"Discord, I-I'm sorry...If Fluttershy was willing to, and you proved you're loyalty to her, then I guess I'm willing to try."

-"Oh Twilight, I'm sooooo touched!"

"Discord, no,no hugs! hey! Oof!"

Twilight strained, struck underneath Discord, who was practically strangling her with his 'hugs'

"Get..Off...Me...Discord!"

-"I'm sorry princess, I didn't quite catch that?"

She sucked in the biggest breath she could muster-

"PRINCESS CE-mmmpht!"

Her eyes bulged when a large paw was pressed to her face to keep her quite.

"Fine Twilight, just keep that violet muzzle shut, geesh..."

"Discord! "

-"I believe that is what they call me. Or is it more of a lavender?...by the way princess, why did you think I was playing a game with you? "

She somehow managed a very Rainbow-Dashish eye roll.

"Because, you said you needed somepony who was an important figure or strong magical being, and I'm not going to be turned into a puppet"

-"I can't believe you'd think I'd do that Twilight, how rude!"

"Oh, so... that wasn't what you ment?"

-"No, I meant me of course!"

"Erg...what an ego, and I didn't just mean me. I meant the other princesses to...

-"Yeah, Cause I'M the one with the big ego, isn't that right, 'Oh strong magical being of magic Princess Twilight ?"

"Shut-up Discord..it's to early for this"

-"Then let's go back to bed!"

"I didn't mean that Discord, Hey! Wait! no, no, no..! EEP!...If you ever tell anypony about this, I'll murder you"

-"Fine by me Twilight, just stop squirming"

Twilight settled into a more comfortable position. Well, as comfortable as she could get in her situation. She was blushing, and she felt hot underneath her coat. Discord had no shame, but she could just imagine the way the media would take this...

"I wasn't squirming..."

She got nothing in reply but a tight squeeze and a nuzzle to the ear.

"Almost unstoppable magic, and that's what he uses it for, making himself fall asleep!"

She shook her head, but her own eyelids began to feel droopy. A yawn began to rise in her chest. Twilight couldn't stay angry tho, she was far to cozy.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

- Uhhh...I couldn't update because...I saved this and forgot the password? Yeah, that's a good excuse. I have no intentions of getting an editor, to much work. Bad grammar is gonna stay. FOREVER! AHAHAHAH! Although...if you wanna give me a revised version of any chapter, feel free to do so. I'll credit you, and use it!

btw, if anyone wants to make some cover-art for this, I might use it!


End file.
